La llave
by Kairix
Summary: Alec está muy orgulloso de haber conseguido la llave del apartamento de Magnus pero, ¿cómo la consiguió exactamente?


Alec caminaba por las calles de Brooklyn en dirección a la casa de su novio. "Novio" pensó "hace un mes ni siquiera podría pensar en esa palabra".

Y es que había pasado exactamente un mes desde el día que Alec besó a Magnus delante de toda la Clave, incluidos sus padres. Suspiró. Su padre aún no había regresado de Idris y su madre tenía que dirigir sola el Instituto, lo cual no era una tarea sencilla, especialmente desde que Max…

"No, no es momento de pensar en Max" pensó con tristeza. El viejo edificio de ladrillos rojos se presentaba frente a él. Con decisión tocó el botón, al lado del cual se veía un pequeño cartel con el nombre Bane impreso en él. Sonrió ante el apellido de su novio.

"¿QUIÉN OSA MOLESTAR AL GRAN MAGO DE BROOKLYN?" la voz amplificada de Magnus resonó en la entrada. Alec puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar.

-Tú me has llamado Magnus, sabías que venía –dijo con paciencia.

-Alexander, tengo una imagen que mantener –protestó. Aun así la puerta principal se abrió. Alec entró al edificio, subiendo las escaleras hasta el apartamento de su novio. El brujo lo esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola merengue –saludó, dándole un beso.

-¿Merengue? –preguntó el joven nefilim completamente horrorizado.

-¿No? Bueno sólo probaba –hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto –Vamos entra, ya casi estoy.

Alec miró al brujo, quien estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros de cuero, una camisa verde y un chaleco de lentejuelas. Su pelo, caía suelto y lleno de purpurina.

-¿Qué más necesitas? –preguntó con curiosidad sentándose en el sofá. No entendía cómo Magnus podía tardar tanto tiempo en arreglarse. Él mismo llevaba unos pantalones negros y un jersey del mismo color. Y no había tardado nada.

-Tengo que darle de comer al gato –contestó con paciencia, encogiéndose de hombros. Charmain Miau maulló desde debajo del sofá. Con un salto se colocó en las rodillas de Alec, quien comenzó a rascarle las orejas distraídamente.

-¿Dónde quieres ir? –preguntó Alec mientras tanto.

-En realidad esperaba que nos quedásemos aquí –dijo sentándose a su lado -¿Quieres ver "La isla de Gilligan"?

-¿Otra vez? - el brujo asintió con energía –Vale, tú mismo. Pero entonces, ¿para qué te has vestido así?

-¿Querías verme sin ropa Alexander? –preguntó con voz insinuante. Alec se sonrojó hasta las cejas.

-No quería decirlo así… me refería a que… bueno que… Vale, acabo de pensar que posiblemente estés bromeando –respondió con fastidio.

-¡Oh! No sé, esto podría llevar a una conversación interesante –soltó una risita –Pero sí, básicamente estaba bromeando. ¿Crees que debería cambiar la decoración? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-Creía que querías ver tu serie –dijo Alec bostezando. Magnus se giró a mirarlo.

-¿Estás cansado? ¿Quieres dormir? –el nefilim negó con la cabeza.

-No, sólo he estado entrenando con Clary…

-¿Cómo le va? –preguntó sentándose nuevamente en el sofá.

-Parece una patata cayendo al vacío –contestó encogiéndose de hombros- No la envidio, Jace va a tenerla practicando saltos hasta que se pueda impulsar desde una aguja…

Magnus soltó una carcajada.

-No te rías, lo digo en serio –protestó –Cuando él y yo comenzamos el entrenamiento se vio en seguida que él tenía mucha más facilidad para saltar e impulsarse… claro que ya sabemos que eso es por la sangre de ángel que Valentine le suministró, pero en ese momento sólo sabíamos que yo debía practicas muchísimo. Jace me tenía entrenando día y noche… Él jura que hubo un momento que me di una patada yo mismo en la cabeza pero la verdad no recuerdo eso –finalizó con voz pensativa.

El brujo volvió a reírse con ganas. Podía imaginarse a un Alec niño dando patadas en el aire con los ojos cerrados.

-Me hubiese gustado verte cuando eras niño, seguro que eras adorable –sonrió con cariño. El nefilim se encogió de hombros.

-Como todos supongo.

-Bueno seguro que Jace no era particularmente un niño adorable, lo veo más del tipo demonio que no puede estarse quieto –explicó. Alec rió.

-Te equivocas, Jace era completamente adorable. El típico niño al que todos quieren, capaz de hacerles creer a los adultos cualquier cosa sólo con poner cara de ángel –sonrió con ternura. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de la tensión que se había producido en el cuerpo de su novio y su expresión sombría.

-Alexander… hay algo que quería preguntarte desde hace un tiempo –empezó –pero no me atrevía. En parte porque no sé si quiero saber la respuesta o porque ya la sé o bueno no sé… sólo sé que si no te lo pregunto no voy a poder quitármelo de la cabeza –murmuró.

Alec lo miró con asombro. Tentativamente le cogió una mano, apretándola con fuerza. Magnus lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que tanto le cautivaban.

-Dime… -lo alentó el más joven al ver que no decía nada.

-¿Tú… tú aún… sientes lo mismo por Jace? –preguntó de un tirón.

-¡Oh, ah! –exclamó el otro con sorpresa –Te refieres a…

-Sí, a eso –dijo apartando la mirada. "Oh, demonios, si no soy capaz de escucharle decir que estuvo enamorado de él, ¿cómo puedo ser capaz de aguantar que diga que aún lo sigue estando?".

Alec parecía completamente sorprendido, como si de todas las preguntas que Magnus pudiese haberle hecho esa no se la esperara nunca.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no tenemos que hablar de esto… -empezó Magnus retorciéndose las manos. Alec lo miró sorprendido. Nunca había visto al brujo nervioso. La idea de Jace realmente debía estar carcomiéndole la cabeza.

-En realidad, hay algo que no te he contado –murmuró Alec. Magnus lo miró, ahora sorprendido.

-¿Ha… ha pasado algo? –preguntó con la boca completamente seca.

-Si no te lo he contado es porque… bueno porque pensaba que no iba a haber nada más entre nosotros y luego, cuando estábamos en Idris luchando y… bueno, cuando me dijiste que me querías… pensé, bueno no ha sido gran cosa y luego…

-¡Alexander deja de dar rodeos! Cuéntalo desde el principio –dijo enfadado. Alec cogió aire.

-Cuando estábamos en Idris, antes de la batalla… Jace y yo discutimos. Clary había llegado, él estaba nervioso y bueno él la pagó conmigo. Me preguntó qué había entre nosotros y le dije que, bueno, que en ese momento ya no había nada. Él se enfadó más y me enfrentó –suspiró con pesadez –Me dijo que sabía que yo creía estar enamorado de él, pero que esas sólo eran excusas para no tener que exponerme a que me hicieran daño.

A esas alturas de la historia Alec tenía los ojos brillantes, pero Magnus no podía saber si era por la luz o lágrimas.

-Eso fue un poco cruel por su parte –lo alentó el brujo con voz suave. Alec negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, era justo lo que tenía que oír –volvió a suspirar –Me dijo que si tan seguro estaba yo de mis sentimientos que lo besara.

-¡¿Qué?! –Magnus se echó hacia atrás por la impresión. Alec sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto me negué de todas las formas posibles y entonces él… bueno, me besó –finalizó con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Ahí estaba todo. El corazón de Magnus hecho pedazos.

-Bueno y… ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo fue? –preguntó mirando hacia el suelo. A veces pensaba que era un poco masoquista pero ahí tenía la confirmación. Sus manos temblaban y se sentía al borde las lágrimas. ¿Desde cuándo el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn lloraba por un amante?

-Asqueroso –contestó riéndose –Fue como besar a Isabelle –se encogió de hombros –Como besar a un hermano –explicó ante la cara de confusión de Magnus –Jace me dijo que él ya sabía que iba a ser así –dijo como si eso lo aclarara todo.

-¿Entonces no… no estás… enamorado de Jace? –preguntó con un ligero temblor en su voz.

-Para nada –contestó con una mueca de disgusto. Probablemente recordando el beso con su parabatai.

-Y cuando Jace dijo que tenías miedo a salir dañado… ¿se refería a mí? Porque tienes que saber Alec que yo jamás te haría daño, haría lo que fuera por ti, lo sabes ¿verdad? –cogió las dos manos de su novio entre las suyas. El chico sonrió.

-Creo que se refería a que… bueno tan incongruente como suena, Jace es una apuesta segura –explicó- Es el tío más heterosexual del mundo, nunca me iba a corresponder. Yo sabía eso. Y no pensaba decir que yo era homosexual si él no me correspondía y así me ahorraba el tener que lidiar con todo lo que está pasando…

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

-No, en absoluto. Ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado.

-Aún no puedo creer que me besaras delante de toda la Clave –ambos rieron, el ambiente mucho más relajado. Alec se echó sobre el pecho de su novio. Éste le acariciaba el pelo distraídamente.

-¿Sabes por qué lo hice? –las palabras salieron de su boca sin control ninguno. Como si otra persona las estuviese diciendo en su lugar –Te vi en la runa de Clary. ¿La recuerdas? Clary hizo una runa para demostrar su poder a la Clave. Luke vio a la madre de Clary. Amatis vio al padre de Jace. Yo te vi a ti. No hay que ser un genio para saber cuál es el poder de la runa-giró la cabeza para mirar a Magnus, quien se había quedado congelado mirándolo- ¿qué pasa?

-Eso significa… eso significa que, ¿me quieres? –preguntó con voz estrangulada.

Alec asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido frunció el ceño como si recordara algo molesto.

-Probablemente debí habértelo dicho antes –murmuró distraído.

-Eres el nefilim más estúpido que haya conocido –Alec se incorporó para verlo mejor.

-Pero me sigues queriendo ¿verdad? Me dijiste que me querías

-Nefilim estúpido –dijo sonriendo. Se lanzó a besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana. Alec respondió gustoso –Te sigo queriendo –confirmó cuando se separaron.

-¡Oh, bien! –exclamó –Magnus, te quiero y siento todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para que aceptara eso…

El brujo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo entiendo Alec, yo también estuve en esa situación una vez… no tienes de qué disculparte –lo besó brevemente en los labios -¿Sabes qué? Creo que es hora de que tengas una cosa. Vuelvo en seguida.

Alec lo miró alejarse. Regresó un momento después, dándole algo en la mano. El nefilim lo miró. Era una llave con un feo llavero rosa con demasiada purpurina y pelo. El joven Lightwood volvió a mirar a su novio con la incertidumbre grabada en su cara.

-¿Una llave?

-Una llave –confirmó –De mi apartamento. Para que no tengas que tocar el timbre. Además es muy molesto tener que esperarte en la madrugada para abrirte la puerta. Ahora puedes abrir tú.

-¿Puedo?-la ilusión brillaba en sus azules ojos -¿estás seguro?

-Esta vez, te lo has ganado Alexander –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Alec soltó una carcajada y se lanzó a besar a su novio.

-Me parece que al final no vamos a ver "La Isla de Gilligan" –sonrió Magnus con el chaleco tirado en el suelo y la camisa desabrochada.

-Yo diría que no –murmuró Alec, quien ya había perdido su jersey hacía un rato.

Ambos se adentraron en la habitación del brujo sin dejar de besarse, dejando la llave sobre la mesa, sujeta a su llavero que, más tarde, Magnus le prohibiría cambiar.


End file.
